1. Field of the Technology
The disclosed technology relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly to a mobile device having a touch screen display panel configured to measure pressure of a touch input made by a user to a touch screen display panel using the sound generated by the touch input.
2. Description of the Related Technology
There has been a steady trend towards miniaturization of mobile devices, e.g., a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), an automotive navigation system, a mobile Internet device (MID), etc.
In addition, many recent mobile devices have touch screen displays that are configured to receive a user's input through a touch screen display panel. In some devices, such touch screen devices constitute a primary means by which a user inputs data into the device. In particular, these devices are configured to sense coordinates of a user's touch input made to the touch screen panel, and to perform an operation corresponding to the data or the command input made through the sensed coordinates.
In addition to the touch inputs including the sensed coordinates and the corresponding data or command input made by a user, the user may additionally wish to differentiate the levels of pressure at which the touch inputs have been made. Thus, there is a need for a mobile device having a touch screen display configured to sense the touch pressure of the user's touch input.